


A Reflection in the Glass

by Azlykumos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ardbert hates being the bad guy, Bad Flirting, Gen, Pre-Relationship, dialogue heavy fic, discussion of being trans, it's only 3.4 compliant, pre patch 3.4, this is groundwork, trans!Ardbert, trans!warrior of light, trapped in a cave, trapped underground we might as well talk, warriors of darkness - Freeform, you can read this with no knowledge of Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlykumos/pseuds/Azlykumos
Summary: A mission goes awry, leaving the Warrior of Light and the Warrior of Darkness trapped in a cave after a massive landslide. In lieu of anything to do, they have a few conversations.





	A Reflection in the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without knowing anything much about Shadowbringers, it's mostly 3.4 knowledge and/or Heavensward patches. This is mostly pre-slash for Hel and Arbert, to let them actually talk outside of msq. Also they're both really fun to write.

“It’s no use,” Helisent said, panting and leaning back against the wall of the cave. “I can’t get it to budge.” 

The shorter hyur next to her made a disgusted noise, and he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the rubble. “You honestly expect me to believe that?” He demanded. “You’re a conjurer or some such, right? Isn’t stone one of your elements?” 

“I don’t see you smashing through the boulders with your axe, aren’t you supposed to be a warrior?” Hel shot back. “I’m _ wind aspected _, I can’t do much about this.” 

“Just our rotten luck,” the hyur muttered, and went to sit down on the ground, the opposite of her. “A cave in while you and I are both racing for different goals, trying to stop each other. Figures.” 

Hel wiped her face and slowly sank to the ground, instinctively falling on a cushion of air to make a seat for herself. “You could try, oh, I don’t know, _ not _ inciting beast tribes into summoning their gods, hastening a drain of aether in the land, and preparing us for the next Calamity.” 

“Shows what you know,” he growled back at her, and let his head fall against the wall. “What _ are _ you doing? Just sit down.” 

“I can’t help it,” Hel snipped back defensively. “My aether is tipped to wind, and I’m a conjurer besides. It takes a lot for me to _ not _ use my winds.” 

The man made a considering noise, and shook his head. “You sound like Nallibert. ‘I can’t _ not _ use my Flareja spells, Arbert. You want it to die quicker, don’t you, Arbert.’” 

“Your black mage, I’m assuming?” Hel asked mildly, not rising to the heat of another fight. She was exhausted and almost drained dry. Another summoning, another primal to be put down, another eldritch creature of aether and intent to pummel her. Nive at least was by her side through most of it, and took care of a lot of the Primals, but it was hard, especially when she took so much damage… 

“Sorcerer, he likes to be called,” he said, rubbing at the faint hairs on his chin. “I don’t know. We never really had a name for it, they were just his magicks. He’s the best damn spell caster I’ve seen, though Lamimi could give him a run for his money.” 

“And that would be your healer, I expect?” Hel asked, tilting her head. He seemed… a little less tense, speaking about his companions like this. It felt better than the angry rage he seemed to embody most of the time. 

“Aye. Running after us like a mother, asking if we ate or if we’re alright, when it’s just a scratch—why am I telling you this,” he snapped, bright blue eyes staring up at her from across the passage. “Why do you care?” 

“Just making idle conversation,” she shrugged, and folded her legs underneath her, in a meditative position. 

“_ Idle conversation. _ You’re mad. He’s mad, and ridiculous,” he muttered. 

That stung, and she tried to swallow it down. “_ She _. I’m not — look, I’ve been so busy I haven’t had the chance to shave, Alright? I’m a woman, and I’ll smack you over the head if you call me a He again.” 

The man jerked as if shocked, and his eyes looked _ huge _ under the dim light. “You— Gods, I’m sorry. I’ve only seen you twice, maybe, and thought you just liked to — I’m sorry.” 

He sounded genuinely regretful, which surprised her. He didn’t seem the type to really care much about anything, and even less so offending his ‘mortal enemy.’ It made her stop and really take a look at him, instead of just dismissing him as another enemy to eventually be stopped. 

Paler skin that was more common among midlanders, with short, almost spiky brown hair, and a fuzzy goatee that barely covered his chin. Worn armor that covered his entire frame, that looked vaguely like the Warrior’s armor that Nive had picked up, and a bloodstained axe on his back, that spoke of years of use. Bright blue eyes that shone out of his skull, despite the bags underneath them. 

She shook her head, trying to knock that thought out. She didn’t need to start thinking of him as attractive. 

“I get it,” she said instead. “Just please don’t do it again. I’m not that far along with my spells, and Nive and I have been so busy…” 

He was nodding before she even finished speaking, looking stricken still over unintentionally misgendering her. “Spells?” He asked, frowning slightly. “You mean … spells to help you look how you want? I didn’t realize that other people did that…”

“It takes a long time,” she muttered, looking down at her skirts and bunching her fists into them. “But I learned how to do it myself, so I don’t have to keep going back to the Fen and listening to how I’m a horrifically unbalanced conjurer. I’ve been working on it for a few years now…” 

“Can you—Is it...“ he stopped himself from saying anything, and looked frustrated, crossing his arms over his chest once more. 

Hel tilted her head, frowning slightly. “Is there someone in your party like me?” She asked gently. Sometimes people were pricks about the whole subject, so she learned to tread carefully. 

He nodded, shutting his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. “Yes. I — it’s me. I’m like you.” 

“Wait, really?” She asked, almost leaping forward. “You —you’re like me?” 

He nodded, looking somewhere between sheepish and flustered. “Yes. I took up adventuring because I couldn’t stand how everyone in my village kept calling me a girl.” He admitted in a rush. “First thing I did was chop all my hair off and grab a breastplate that could hide my chest.” 

Hel couldn’t help but grin a little, though it’s rueful. “I know how you feel, though my mother was more accepting than our neighbors.” 

“Fuck that,” he responded, though his face is split into his own grin. “It’s not your place to make them comfortable. I was wondering why you wore skirts and things, if you’re running around as much as you do…” 

Hel flushed a deep red, and put her head in her hands. “Look—“ 

“No no, I get it,” he said quickly. “I had just wondered, is all. It makes sense now, and I can’t fault you for it.” He went quiet for a moment, and rubbed the back of his head. “Lamimi helped me, the same way you help yourself. Or at least she tried to, when she wasn’t working overtime to heal us and keep us alive. Can’t tell you how proud I was when my scruff started coming in.” 

Hel laughed softly, feeling a genuine smile come up her face, and she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. “Mine’s started going down, so I don’t have to shave as much,” she admitted. “It’s been such a relief, especially since, according to my mother, my uncle and father had thick beards.” 

“I’d offer to trade bodies, but I think your height would mess me up,” the man chuckled, and shook his head. 

“I’m only six fulms? It’s not that tall for a Highlander,” she sniffed, and rolled her eyes. “... did you choose your name yourself, or did someone else help you pick it?” 

“I … Arbert isn’t my real name,” he admitted. “Just a pseudonym for what we’re doing here. But I chose my real name. Naillebert helped me choose it, actually… he may have a stick up his ass and be generally insufferable, but he’s a good friend.” He went quiet for a few minutes, then looked up at her. “What about you? Who decides their name is going to be Hell?” 

Hel let out a sudden bark of laughter, before dissolving into giggles, covering her mouth and shoulders shaking with laughter. It wasn’t  _ that _ funny, but she was so exhausted that it certainly seemed like it. “It’s short for Helisent,” she explained between bursts of giggles. “Ma called me Hel since I was two, so we just looked for a female name that started with h-e-l. I mostly go by Hel anyways, though Nive calls me Heli sometimes.” 

“That’s the myst—miqo’te with you all the time, right?” Arbert asked, leaning forward with interest. “Packs a wicked punch with her spells. She your girlfriend?” 

The  _ squawk _ of indignation probably could be heard in Limsa Lominsa. 

“She—Twelve forfend  _ no! _ She’s my  _ sister _ … _ !”  _ Hel nearly yelled, feeling heat creep up her cheeks once more. “We adopted each other when her clan was killed, I —  _ girlfriend _ , Oschon’s moldy staff!” 

“Alright alright it was just a question!” Arbert laughed, waving his hands. “It’s fine, really, I was just wondering.” 

Hel buried her face in her hands, letting out a frustrated groan. “No. Just no. We met when I was eight, and her clan got killed when I was about twelve. She lived with us for a while, then we both left home to go adventuring. Met another, then she …” she goes quiet. 

“Wait, you had a third?” He asked with interest. 

Hel’s voice falters for a moment, before she sighs. “... Shining Comet. A roegadyn, like your paladin friend. She was killed during the Calamity. She was a sister to us too, and had the most beautiful voice. I swear she could make the stars dance in the sky with her singing.” 

Arbert sank slightly, looking down at his hands. “I … I’m sorry. We had a sixth, but she…” He shook his head. “I understand.” 

“I don’t think you do,” Hel murmured, going to stare at him. “She died in a  _ Calamity _ . The very thing you’re trying to bring around again. Thousands upon thousands of people died, entire cities and histories were lost. We’re barely still picking up the pieces, there’s all sorts of problems still running rampant, and  _ you want to cause another one. _ ” 

Arbert flinched, and didn’t meet her eyes. “There’s no other way.” 

“There’s always another way,” She growled at him, staring him down. “What in the world could be so important that you need to kill thousands for?”

“There’s more at stake than just a few thousand people,” he said, his voice unsteady. “We’re just doing what needs to be done, alright?” 

“Who are you even working for?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Her winds are blowing around her erratically, making her hair toss about in the dead air of the tunnel. “I can’t believe someone like you would think this up on your own.” 

“Someone like me?” He snipped back, glaring angrily at her. 

“You know. Smart.” She snapped at him. “You’re too smart to think that this could work. Come  _ on _ , Arbert.” 

He looked stunned at that, and seemed to kind of fall back onto the wall. He didn’t say anything for a moment, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Honestly that suited Hel just fine. She didn’t want to hear about how causing another Calamity was the solution to some mysterious problem that only he and his group knew about. If Nive were here she’d probably keep grilling him for information, likely with actual fire, but Hel was just… tired. More summonings, more unruly beast tribes, more tempering and enthralling… Added on top of the crap with the Sky Pirates and Mhach… she barely had time to sleep, let alone shower, shave, whatever. Oh, and the impending threat of Nidhogg’s attack on Ishgard. 

Aymeric was nice, but even he could be insufferable sometimes, and she just wanted to finally have Ishgard’s problems be  _ done _ . 

Hel gave a sigh and let her head thunk against the wall behind her, wincing slightly as she remembered it was hard stone. Her eyes drifted shut, her winds calmed, and she slipped into a light meditation. Just for a few minutes, until Nive or whoever was able to get them out of here. She really couldn’t afford to sleep, but if she was stuck here, she might as well get some rest, right…? 

The next thing she knew, she was jerking awake and feeling something heavy fall off of her. A thick fur cloak, it felt like, with smells she didn’t recognize. Instinctively she clutched at it, trying to keep warm, and stave off the chill from the rocky tunnel. 

“You’re awake then?” Arbert asked, his voice somewhere to the right of her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump you.” 

She jerked a little and looked over, blinking owlishly at him, then down at the fur cloak over herself. “Did you…” 

“You looked cold,” he muttered defensively. “And it’s been about four bells, maybe five, and I couldn’t watch you shiver.” 

“Four bells?” She asked, instead of trying to figure out why he was being nice. 

“Don’t have a time piece to keep track, really,” he said, and she realized with a slight jolt that he was sitting bunched up next to her, sharing the cloak. “I think I keep hearing stone moving, or something. Lamimi and the others might be here, or your sister.” 

“Do they know we’re here?” She asked, trying not to think about how close he is. He was delightfully warm, and under the cloak she actually felt quite comfortable. “Nive knew I was headed to outer La Noscea, but what about your people?” 

“Aye,” he nodded, rubbing his neck. “They knew where I was headed, and they’re taking care of something else. They’ll probably find us soon, since we’re partied up.”

Hel just hummed noncommittally, rubbing her arms together under the cloak, and settling again, pulling the furs up around her neck. “I hope so. I wasn’t exactly expecting to spend the night in a caved in tunnel.”

“And where  _ were _ you expecting to spend the night?” He asked. “You’re an adventurer, like us.” 

“A bed, for one,” she responded dryly. And she … she couldn’t help the next thing that comes out. “Maybe someone to share it with.” 

Arbert burst into quiet laughter, though it wasn’t mean sounding, which relieved her. 

“Yeah?” He asked, and chuckled again. “You’re pretty, I don’t see that being particularly hard to accomplish. Er— well, I mean—“ 

“You think I’m pretty?” She asked incredulously, and couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Y-you know, when you and your sister aren’t trying to kill us,” he muttered, looking away. 

“Trying to kill each other does put a bit of a damper on our relationship,” Hel agreed. “But for what it’s worth, I think you’re cute. When you’re not trying to kill me, and bring about another Calamity.” 

It was hard to see in the dim light of the tunnel, but Hel  _ swore _ the man blushed. Then he turned stony, and closed off, and looks as hard as he did as the day in the Gnath village. It’s such an interesting turn of emotions, Hel thought. He wasn’t used to being guarded and unfeeling, he slipped into being happy and bright too easily. But then she poked at him, and he retreated into a battle hardened shell that had spikes on it. 

What kind of life must he have had, to want to be as kind as he shows, and yet he thinks that he needs to cause a Calamity by antagonizing beast tribes…? To think that causing murder and mayhem is “the only way”? 

As much as she knew better, Hel couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. He knew better than what he’s doing, he hated what he’s doing, she thought, but he’s set himself on a path that he can’t stop. 

“... I’m not  _ cute _ ,” he finally settled on, instead of trying to snap at her again. “Call me handsome, or something else if you must.”

“Handsome, then,” Hel agreed quietly, after a moment. “I like your chin fuzz.” 

“Thanks,” He said, and smiled up at her briefly. “It’s barely there, but I’ll take it.” 

Hel chuckled a little, and settled down into the cocoon of the cloak a little more, to try and get warmer. It wasn’t because she wanted to touch him more. Not at all. 

“I hope they find us soon,” she muttered, rubbing her head. “I need an ether and probably another ten hours of sleep. Maybe some food.” 

“They’ll find us,” Arbert said easily, and settled himself down as well, and rest his head on her shoulder. “Like I said, we’re partied up. They can sense where I am relatively alright.” 

“Nive and I tried that, but something always messes up,” Hel murmured, trying to keep her voice steady. He just  _ laid his head on her shoulder _ .  _ Why _ . “We both swear we can sense another somewhere … off in the distance. It messes with how we party together.” 

“Is it those strange creatures your sister conjures up?” He asked, sounding idle. “They’re messing with Nallibert, actually. He bitches about them a lot, when he actually bothers to talk.” 

Hel couldn’t help but laugh a little,only to be overly conscious as to how it made him jolt against her shoulder. “No, it’s not her egis. I don’t understand how they work, other than they eat crystals and attack things that she tells them too.” 

“Hm, I’ve no idea then,” he sighed. “You’d think a simple aether teather wouldn’t mess up like that.” 

“It’s been like this for years, honestly,” Hel shrugged. “We’re used to it by now.” 

“I suppose…” he murmured and yawned slightly, settling his head more firmly against her shoulder. 

“Go to sleep,” Hel said quietly at him. “I already had my nap, I can keep watch. We’re both exhausted.” 

“And if your people find us before mine?” He asked irritably, trying to stifle another yawn. “What, you’ll take me captive?” 

“Would you take me captive?” Hel chuckled in response instead of answering. “No. I’ll let you go, just this once.” 

Without really thinking about it, she lifted her arm and put it around his shoulders, drawing him close and having him rest against her chest. She pulled the cloak up around them, tucking it in at the edges, and settled in for a comfortable wait. 

“Uhm…” he murmured, his voice a faint little thing against her chest. 

“It’s cold. And your chin was digging into my shoulder.” 

“.... Right.” 

“Just go to sleep, Arbert,” she laughed softly, and rested her head against the cave wall, staring up at the thin veins of crystal. He really was warm, and it … felt nice. Like this she could almost forget that there were obligations and a war going on. That she was a Warrior of Light, instead of just a simple conjurer. That it was just a cute man next to her, instead of a “Warrior of Darkness” set on destroying what she and Nive had achieved. 

It took a while, perhaps half a bell before he fell asleep against her, his whole posture relaxing as he slept. He seemed smaller, without all the weight and tension on his shoulders. It was cute, really, that he was barely taller than Nive, and yet swinging an axe around that was almost as big as he was. 

He was  _ strong _ too, she thought, frowning slightly at the memory of one of their various battles. Strong in a way that only really she and Nive matched. It gave her pause to think about, even as she idly stroked his hair while he lay against her. Was he  _ actually _ a warrior of darkness, equal and in opposition to her and Nive? Did he serve Zodiark the same way that she served Hydaelyn? Or was it just some fancy name they thought up, to get a rise out of the Scions? 

So many questions, so many problems, and yet he was here, sleeping against her like nothing was wrong. Like they weren’t fundamentally at odds. She was pretty sure his party wouldn’t treat her the same as he was, and be willing to let her go. She could only hope that Nive found them first, instead of the other Warriors of Darkness. 

And of course Nymeia decided to have other ideas. 

She must’ve dozed off again, because the next thing she knew, the caved in part of the tunnel was rumbling, and boulders were moving. She jerked upwards, jostling Arbert, and had to cover her eyes from the sudden cloud of dust that accompanied the  _ landslide. _ Both of them were pelted with smaller debris, making Arbert yell something unintelligible and leap to his feet. 

Hel twisted through the air, leaping several yalms back and summoning her staff to her hands, holding it at the ready. Her feet didn’t touch the ground, and her personal winds caught the bits of stone being flung at her, only to divert them to the sides. The stone in front of them  _ heaved  _ again, and it moved outwards, further away from them. She could sense aether moving, and with a gasp, she flung out her hands, giving a  _ push  _ against the stone. 

It shuddered, buckled, and it moved. She grit her teeth and pushed again, drawing on her (pathetically weak, really) connection to Earth, encouraging the land to move, to free them. Someone else was there, on the other side, helping her move it, and she pushed again, sweat beading on her brow, and rolling down her cheek. It felt like another conjurer, maybe, if a bit off. 

She shoved again, and  _ again _ , but she couldn’t grab purchase, the stone barely heeding her call, not wanting to listen to someone who tasted so strongly of winds. 

“Gods  _ damn _ it,  _ move!”  _ She yelled, trying to summon up every shred of aether she had gathered in the few hours they were trapped here. Her hair was stuck to her forehead, and she could feel sweat rolling down her back from the sheer  _ effort _ it took to try and make an element that she barely had any control over listen to her. 

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Arbert’s hand on her arm, and she flicked her head over to look at him, wondering what he could possibly want now of all times. “What are you--” 

“Breathe,” he says, his brow furrowed and his bright blue eyes meeting hers. “Breathe, and take this.” 

“Take wh--” her words stuttered and fell as she felt the offering of aether that bubbled up from him. Pure energy, enough to cast spell after spell, more than what she needed to fuel her pathetic attempts to move the stone. 

“I want to get out of here just as much as you do,” he said in a rush, still squeezing her arm, and offering up aether to her. “Please, just take it. I can’t do this, but maybe I can help.” 

“Why…?” she asked, her gaze flickering between his. “You  _ know _ I'll just go back to trying to stop you after this, I --” 

“I can’t stand to watch it,” he muttered. “To watch you struggle, when I can  _ do _ something. Personal failing, I guess. Just take the damn aether, and get us out of here. I know my friends are on the other side, but we’ll let you go. I  _ promise _ .” 

He squeezed her arm again, as if trying to impress the importance of his words onto her, trying to physically push the aether into her. It felt…. right. Somehow. 

“Please, Helisent,” he said. his voice almost lost to the cacophony of the winds surrounding them. “Just take it, alright? We can go back to killing each other later, but for now we need to get  _ out, _ and that means we have to work together.” 

Despite herself, she found herself reaching for it. She was utterly spent and exhausted, and the earth wouldn’t heed her call, not without enough aether to force it to obey. And here he was, just offering it to her, freely. She twisted her arm out of his grip, only to catch his hand and cling to it tightly, making his leather gloves creak. 

“You promise.” She said, staring him down. “I’m going to hold you to that, Arbert.” 

He nodded at her, a faint twitch of his lips turning into a small grin. “After we go our separate ways, all bets are off. But for now,” he said, and  _ shoved _ aether at her. “Get moving, wind sprite.” 

“Remind me to hit you over the head later for that,” she grumbled, and drew the aether in. Almost instantly the winds around her turned into a vortex, whipping around her with a frenzy that she hadn’t felt in moons, and it only served to lift her higher into the air. Arbert’s hand in her own anchored her and reminded her that she couldn’t get lost in the dizzying idea of  _ flight _ that’s eluded her for so long. She had to focus on the here and now, and getting them  _ out _ . 

Outside she could sense the landslide moving yet again, hurried along by the conjurer that traveled with Arbert. She was moving the stone like a master, but even then she could only do so much. Hel can sense her frustration and exhaustion, much like her own, and for a moment she feels a sort of kinship with the lalafell -- two tired and worn healers, doing their best to care for their friends. Then again, most healers are the same, Hel’s noticed. 

Her staff came up, and she brought her will to bear against the stone before her once more, catching the edge of the spell that the other conjurer is weaving. It’s a sort of push and pull, a tide, almost, that the two work at -- one pulling the stone forth, another pushing. The landslide was  _ so _ much bigger than she thought, having covered almost a fourth of the mountains they were in, and could have crushed Hel and Arbert to death. 

There was no way she could have gotten out of this place without his help, and his offering of aether. 

Tighter and tighter she clung to his hand, pulling on the aether that she needed, and he clung back just as desperately. He fed her what she required, even as her fingers grew numb in his grip, and she channeled it  _ all _ into making the earth listen to her. She felt it give, and she struck forward again, and felt it buckle. 

The conjurer on the other side pulled once more, just as she shoved again, forcing the boulders and the earth to  _ move _ . The whole of the tunnel rang out with the  _ crash _ of stone against stone, making Arbert clap a hand to his ear, and grasp her hand tighter. She barely paid attention to the lack of blood in her fingers, instead forcing the tunnel to open and breathe again. Her winds leapt from her, smashing into the wall of stone and finding any pathway they could, forcing themselves out into the open air. 

Hel couldn’t even stop her winds from tugging her and Arbert along, really. They were straining from being under the earth and stagnant, and leapt to be free, heedless of whether or not she wanted to go. Truthfully it wasn’t a dignified way to exit a rescue of your own making. 

She and Arbert were practically spat out into the outside air, and for one incredible moment Hel felt like she was flying. She could see the stars above them streaking across her vision as they arched upwards, creating a dizzying smear of light against a sunless sea. For just an instant, she felt indescribably free. 

Except her winds were fickle creatures, and did not carry them down to safety. As soon as they had their freedom, they didn’t bother to stick around, and instead they were falling through the air, headed straight for the ground. The very, very hard ground. 

Frantically Hel tried to gather up her winds again, to slow their fall, to make them float,  _ anything _ , but they didn’t heed her call. She used up too much of her aether to get Arbert and herself out, and now they didn’t want to listen. 

“No, no, dammit--!” she hissed, even as the ground gets closer and closer. She tried to get another gust of wind, but it slipped out of her grasp, twisting away from her. 

They’re falling, falling, the ground getting closer--

Arbert’s arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her against him, tucking her against his chest tightly and angling himself to hit the ground first. She couldn’t even think to berate him for it, too preoccupied with how hard they slam into the earth. Just a  _ thud _ and a bounce, both of them crying out in pain as gravity reasserted itself as the true ruler of the world. 

A few more bounces and they both skidded to a halt, with Arbert groaning in pain and rolling over to deposit her on the ground, his eyes screwed shut. He coughed heavily, sounding winded as all hell, and gave a groan. 

Hel couldn’t even think to move for a moment, too dazed from the impact. Everything hurt and she felt like she was wrung dry of all her aether, like a wet rag that’s been squeezed until it has nothing left to give. One of Arbert’s arms was still slung over her waist, while her staff was lying some few fulms away, along with her pack. She could hear feet thudding in the earth, and when she looked up, it’s to the miqo’te ranger running over to them, quickly followed by the elezen mage. 

She slowly pushed herself up, giving a groan as  _ everything _ hurt. One of her winds came back like a puppy nosing its master, making her hair ruffle and helping her sit up properly. 

“And what do we have here…” the miqo'te woman said, her voice some thick accented drawl that Hel couldn’t place. “Arbert, I hope you have a good explanation.” 

The man groaned again, hauling himself up by his arm still around Hel’s waist. “Shut up, J’rhroomale.” He mutters, and instead looked to Hel. “You alright? You sent us flying.” 

Hel twisted to look at him, instinctively reaching out to try and heal whatever she could. “I’m fine,” she said, glaring at him sharply. “ _ You’re _ the idiot, you could’ve broken your fucking  _ back _ .” 

He caught her hand to stop it from resting on his brow, and glared back. “I wouldn’t have had to  _ do that _ if you hadn’t threw us into the sky!” 

“I told you, I can’t  _ help _ it, I’m wind aspected and the more tired I am, the less control I have!” Hel fired back, snatching her hand out of his grip and going to tip his head up, checking his eyes for signs of a concussion. 

“I’m  _ fine _ , stop worrying over me,” Arbert growled at her. 

“Yoo-hoo, love birds~ Quit gazing into each other’s eyes for  _ two seconds _ .” The woman snapped, her tail flicking angrily. “What  _ happened _ , Arbert.” 

Arbert jumped slightly, looking between Hel and the other woman, and also up at the silent mage. He gives a groan, and pushed Hel’s hand away, sighing. “It’s … complicated,” he told them. “I couldn’t get to the location we needed, mostly because this one,” he pointed at Hel, “was dogging my every step and making it difficult. Then I got discovered, and the kobolds used some bombs to try and stop me, only the reaction was a lot stronger than I think anyone thought. Helisent pulled me out of the way of the landslide, and we got trapped.” 

“Hm,” the mage murmured, and turned his head to look at Hel. “.... Why did you pull him out of the way?” 

Hel shrank slightly, and scooched back, not trusting the man who can cast  _ Flare spells. _ She wasn’t quite sure how to answer, honestly. “Because?” She asked uncertainly. “I … I’m a healer, I’m not going to let people die if I can help it. Even if we’re enemies.” 

“Tch, why did I expect any different from the  _ Warrior of Light _ ,” the miqo’te sneered. “Honestly.” 

“Look, pal, if you want your friend dead instead—“ Hel started up, her winds twisting around her again to ruffle her hair. 

“Cool it,” Arbert snapped, glaring between the two of them. “Both if you.” 

“And what are we to do with him, Arbert?” The mage asked quietly. 

“We’re letting  _ her _ go,” Arbert said, putting just a slight emphasis on Hel’s pronouns. “I told her if she got us out, we’d go our separate ways.” 

“The man in white won’t be happy…” J’rhoomale singsonged, shrugging. “It’s all fine and dandy. She’s wonderful target practice, with her floating.” 

“I’m right fucking here,” Hel muttered, going to pick herself up. “And you can’t even hit me, so ha.” 

The miqo’te gave a slight smirk. “All the more reason to practice, no?” 

“The man in white can eat me,” Arbert growled, and went to get up off the ground. Hel automatically offered her hand to help him up, and he took it with a grunt. “I made a deal. We can all try to kill each other later.” 

Hel made sure he was standing upright and let her hand drop, feeling awkward with the others here now. In the cave it was so much easier to forget that they were on opposite sides. 

“... ‘Twas not my intent to misgender you,” the mage said after a moment, dipping his head to her in apology. 

Hel jerked slightly, gave a nod and rubbed the back of her jaw. The fuzz was starting to get unbearable. “It’s fine. Just don’t do it again. Try to kill me all you like, but don’t do that.” 

“Well, look at you, two peas in a pod,” a new voice said, and the lalafell healer walked up to them. She was covered in dust from the landslide, her hair looking almost brown. “Arbert, what’s this about letting her go.” 

“ _ Twelve _ , you sound like my mother,” Hel muttered. She promptly shut up when four sets of eyes landed on her. 

J’hroomale chuckled, and shrugged easily. “She has that effect on people. But yes, Arbert, do enlighten us. You said you made a deal, but…” 

“I said if we got out, we’d both go our separate ways,” Arbert said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And the next time we see each other, all bets are off.” 

“If Nive and the others were the ones to find us, I’d let Arbert go,” Hel offered. “... couldn’t get out of there alone. We had to work together.” 

“Well. I’m glad he’s returned to us, safe and mostly sound,” the lalafell said, placing her staff on her back. “I’ll let Blan know that you’re back. I can’t say I’m happy about you letting her go, but …” she shrugged her tiny shoulders. 

“But he made a  _ deal _ , Lamimi,” J’rhoomale said in a sing song again. “Personally I think he’s just got a crush, he saw her pretty green eyes and couldn’t resist…!” Her voice suddenly went flat. “Makes me sick to my stomach it does.” 

“Well fuck you too,” Hel shot back at her, trying not to think about the ‘crush’ bit. Gods above, was she really interested in him? Maybe she could have Nive or one of the coeurls hit her over the head until she developed sense. 

“Not my type, sorry~” J’rhoomale smiled sweetly at her. 

“”It’s because you don’t like anyone,” Naillebert said quietly, almost lost to the night. 

Arbert turned away from them with a groan, leaving them to bicker. He reached to the ground and picked up her staff, holding it out for her like some sort of apology. He had this almost smile on his face, softening it down from the hard expression he usually wears. And his eyes looked bright under the moonlight, while he looked at her. 

“Go on then, take it,” He said, motioning it at her. “Go get some rest. God knows I’m going to.” 

Hel jerked herself out of her staring, and took the staff from his hands, feeling their fingers brush ever so slightly. It shouldn’t have felt as significant as it did, to have his hand on hers, but all she could think about is the rush of aether he offered her. How pure and  _ right _ it felt. 

He pulled his hand back, and the spell is broken, leaving two people simply staring at each other for a long moment. 

“... see you around, then,” Hel murmured, as if she isn’t talking to a man that brandished his axe at her. 

“Be seeing you,” he nodded back, and his face closes off again, into that hard, spiky shell. 

Helisent straps the staff to her back, and rises up in the air as she begins the incantation for Return, aether swirling around her and warping her vision. But the last thing she could clearly see was his blue eyes, and she wondered what could possibly make them so sad. 

She wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. 


End file.
